1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle control apparatus and a vehicle control method, and more particularly, to a vehicle control apparatus and method for correcting a vehicle speed and determining a wheel abnormality using image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As engine performance of vehicles increases, traveling speeds of vehicles have increased. Accordingly, various electronic control systems (ECSs) are installed in vehicles for improving running stability and obtaining braking stability.
An ECS includes an anti-lock brake system (hereinafter, referred to as an ABS) which prevents slip of wheels during braking, a traction control system (hereinafter, referred to as a TCS) which prevents slip of wheels during sudden unexpected acceleration, and an electronic stability control (hereinafter, referred to as an ESC) in which the ABS and TCS are mixed to stably maintain a running posture of a vehicle, and the like.
Such an ECS uses a wheel speed sensor which measures a speed of a running vehicle for implementing appropriate control performance.
The wheel speed sensor measures the speed of the vehicle through a period of a pulse signal generated when a tone wheel installed at a wheel and configured to rotate with the wheel rotates. The tone wheel has a plurality of teeth or holes formed on a circular plate or a cylindrical shape through which light passes, and pulses are generated using a difference between when the light passes through the teeth or holes and when it does not pass through the teeth or holes. In the case of a vehicle, a rotational speed of a wheel, that is, a speed of the vehicle, is measured through the pulse signal.
However, such a wheel speed sensor has an inconvenience in that a speed of a vehicle is measured differently from an actual speed of the vehicle when a wheel of the vehicle is broken or replaced with another wheel, a pressure of a tire installed at the wheel is high or low compared with its normal state, or the tire is broken.